Logic Types
Welcome to the page of logic. This page will give you a bit of insight into how some of the NC/CYOC players think. E Chip Logic Make them screw up horribly so you can sit back and watch the fireworks. Glock Logic Counter everything until they give up. Typical glock rebute "counter, you're a fucktard." British. Not Irish. Kill them in the funniest way possible. Unless they're dangerous, then go for efficiency. Rp Logic Counter-troll is up, they're blind. Banhammer of Justice. There can never be enough math or Ace Attorney. Calculator. There comes a point when somebody needs a good smackdown. Once you have the mods' approval, deliver it with flair. F3N Logic NC>CYOC Bad kids U mad? Scorched Logic AFK until people stop bothering me with their problems. Volcano Logic Respond logically. Take things seriously, no matter how funny they're supposed to be. Always underpower. Always says: '>_>' Hates SOPA and PIPA with a passion. Bismarck Logic Everyone is planning to kill me. Zerg rushes are awesome. Yell at opponents. Always declare superiority over my opponents. I'm so fresh. #Swag. Teran Logic Get high and fuck shit up. Overpowering. Largest nerd always wins. The Eight Commandments of Wayne 1. Thou shalt create beings with pointy ears in every one of your nations. 2. No one shalt use thy holy words of "Technomancy" and "Magiscience". They who do so shall be smote with the wrath of Wayne. 3. Thou shalt create Technology that is rather outlandish and impractical. 4. Thou shalt 'make references to games such as the sacred "''Portal" in thy Nation. '''5. Thou shalt find Science that is too Overpowered Awesome to be used in the CC Genre. 6. Thou shalt create various winged beasts, such as the mythical Dragons. YAY VARILY, YE SHALL! 7. Thou Shalt ''Moonwalk everywhere'' 8. Thou Shalt declare Fate is the best game to have cometh into existence. '' '' Pen Logic Despises Glock as a profession. Believes that EVERY single change to NC is prompted by Glock. Highly paranoid of Glock. Considers his only true enemy to be Glock. Rage quits a lot. Forum Lord (Magery) Logic Thou shalt always use overpowered explosives, regardless of situational appropriateness. No exceptions. Thou shalt always have awesome special forces. No exceptions. Thou shalt always use theocracies. No exceptions. Thou shalt be courteous and fair to thy peers, except if they annoy you. Thou shalt be pompous and overbearing at all times. No exceptions. Thou shalt not tolerate any questioning of thine honour or truthfulness. Kittehs. No exceptions. Olaf Logic Vikings. Farma Logic Infrastructure. Admire Bismarck. Nyanyanyanyanyan!. Use "Craycray" to the fullest extent of the law. Use different letters for words. (Examples are: "hai", "kai" and the like.) Legless Logic EW EW EW CW Leprechauns... 123xyz8 Logic If it shows signs of hostility, utterly obliterate it. Is it Star Wars Related?-->Yes-->Is it owned by me?-->No-->UTTERLY ANNIHILATE IT! alternatively.... meh. Luim Logic Hulkspeak War, anyone? Joe Logic Leave. Omni Logic Respond using an internet meme of some sort. You jelly? Problem? LMAO, IMO, GTFO. Ponies. Die. Djinn Spell's Proven 4-Steps to VICTORY 1. Hibernate for a while, emerging slowly from the cave. 2. Begin posting again after many months of inactivity. 3. Create a new Forum Game. 4. Go inactive shortly after (AKA, hybernate). Super JMoney Logic Obsess over expanding your nation's land. Build up alliances, and then cancel them as soon as they look suspicious. North America is the best place to put a country. The mods will never be on your side. Trust nobody. Eno Remnant Logic Magic is the greatest weapon ever invented. Followed by swords, and then Apache revolvers. When it comes to Atheism vs Christianity, just sit back and watch the bloodbath. Wolves are awesome. Wolves with wings are even better. If you have to go anywhere, make sure you do it in style. Preferably on the back of a giant wolf or in a Warthog. If you want something done, do it with as much overkill as possible. Gnuispir8 Logic Make a promise to post on X day, knowing that the real post will come 1-3 days later. When this is not in use, simply say "meh." and lurk in the chat until someone comes. If necessary, start having conversations with self to creep the heck out of the next person to join the chat. Nondescript Logic If you go on vacation and post in the middle of it on your phone without reading previous posts, you're gonna have a bad time. If you invade another nation and you're not a superpower, you're gonna have a bad time. If you leave NC to play SC2 and WC3, you're gonna have a bad time. If you are a newb in NC/CYOC, you're gonna have a bad time. Category:Meta-Articles Category:Troll Pages Category:Potential Junk Category:Articles to Merge